


2: Cuddling somewhere

by Eyvaera



Series: The Very Slow 30 Day OTP Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyvaera/pseuds/Eyvaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge.<br/>Prompt 2: Cuddling somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2: Cuddling somewhere

* * *

                Arthur has never been one to grumble too much about the cold. It isn't that his weather is harsher than Alfred's, but the unpredictable smatterings of rain and deceiving non-warmth of the sun during the winter, spring and even autumn months have caused him to gain a certain resistance. His people do so enjoy complaining about the weather, but after many centuries of it he finds that this neither helps prevent the cold, nor warms him. As a topic it falls rather flat.

                He notes that Alfred has not learnt this.

                The younger nation is quite clearly in the throes of chills, rubbing his hands quite frantically up and down his arms in an effort to bring them additional heat, occasionally sending Arthur disbelieving looks at his apparent nonchalance. Arthur would have thought the thick coat that Alfred is wearing to be more than sufficient, but the poor lad looks so put out, and his nose a distinctive red from the breeze, that Arthur can't find it in him to make a jabbing remark.

               

                "It's blue balls cold!" He moans, in what might be his third repeating of the phrase. Arthur once more represses a smirk.

                "That's a shame," comes Arthur's more levelled retort. "I had hoped to warm them later." He receives a half-unamused, half-hoping look in return.

                "This is your fault," he's told instead, and _here it comes--_ "'Let's go for a walk,' you said. 'It'll be romantic.' That's such an old timey thing to do! We could have been doing something far more fun right now!"

                "Ohh, I bet I can guess what that is," Arthur mumbles to himself in response, before adding somewhat louder, "if you like, we can stop in for a drink someplace on the way back." He gives Alfred a nudge, but even this concession hasn't cheered the man, who despite his usual enthusiasm seems quite adamant that he won't enjoy walking in the winter air.

               

                With a sigh, Arthur stops walking, quite abruptly pulling Alfred against his chest. The other nation stiffens for a moment in surprise, but then quickly accepts it, subtly snuggling into his embrace -- and in the process seeking out Arthur's body heat, the elder nation suspects. He rubs a gloved hand up and down his friend and lover's back, silently enjoying himself as well. They remain like this for a few minutes, sharing warmth and letting the affection of the action seep in, before at last Arthur gives him a squeeze.

                "Fancy that drink now?" He asks, and Alfred releases him, taking his hand instead.

                "Alright... but you're paying." He insists, and that bright smile of his returns as he quickly starts tugging Arthur away, someplace warmer.


End file.
